48
by katara12171
Summary: Let me tell you a story. Its not a sappy fairy tale where there’s a grantee to a happy ending. I don’t believe in all that sappy crap, but it is nice to have an happy end. It just takes 48 hours to tell my tragic story and how each hour changes everything
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Let me tell you a story. Its not a sappy fairy tale where there's a grantee to a happy ending. I don't believe in all that sappy crap, but it is nice to have an happy end. Unfortunately, my story doesn't happen within a matter of months, weeks or years or start with a happy scene. Its just takes 48 hours for the story to happen and to start with a tragic, depressing, and lonely stage. But as I tell you each hour and how I got to my tragic beginning of this story, hopefully the story will end in a happy way.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans, but if I did then this disclaimer would be unnecessary.**

**Author's note: This is the rewrite to my one-shot Sometimes. I got inspired after listening to Pretty Girl by Sugarcult and then White Horse By Taylor Swift**

* * *

_**'As I paced back and forth all this time**_

_**Cause I honestly believed in you'**_

_**Taylor Swift-White Horse**_

Zero Hour: When It All Started

I walked towards Kid's door. It was closed, as usual as every other door in the tower. I knocked on it hesitantly with my wrist shaking the whole time. Usually I wasn't this nervous, but then again this wasn't a very usual situation. I had finally discovered my feelings for Kid Flash and decided to finally tell him. So now I actually had an excuse for being nervous.

"Kid? Are you in there?" I placed my ear near the door and listened to hear some footsteps which were followed by some rustling. So he must have been in there. I felt my pressure build up. I had to tell him now. And I meant that moment in time. So I did the unthinkable.

"I-I just wanted to say that I don't know how to say this but I'll say it anyway. So here it goes, I love you Kid Flash." I said loud enough for him to hear. The halls were empty because the others weren't there. The original titans were at Tokyo, fighting some evil monster while the other titans that were watching the city with us were out getting ice cream. I was sure. But then I heard a voice say,

"Jinx" Then silence. The door opened to reveal a teenaged girl my age. She had perfectly tanned skin with bright blond hair and ice blue eyes. She wore a pair of short shorts that were neon blue and a white cami. She looked like one of those models from the teen magazines that say that the models are just normal teens when they're not.

"Hello" She smiled at me.

"Hi. Who are you?"

"I'm Jessica, Kid Flash's girlfriend. You're Jinx aren't you?" Girlfriend, his girlfriend was in there.

"Yeah. But where's Kid?"

"Right here" Kid Flash ran up next to Jessica. He was in his uniform. But something didn't seem right as he kissed Jessica on the lips and wrap his arm around her waist. My heart was breaking into multiple pieces as I saw that. He knew how I felt.

"Did you both hear what I just said?" I asked them.

"Yeah, and that's what I came to talk to you about. Kid Flash and I well we're dating now"

"And Jinx, I just wanted to say that--I cut him off.

"Sorry. Forget it. I was stupid, it was a stupid mistake. I've shouldn't have come with you here in the first place." I felt hot tears swell up in my eyes as I looked down. I needed to tell him something to remember me by.

"Just do me one favor."

"What is it Jinx?" Kid Flash whispered.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled at him as I hexed him across his room well Robin's room because he was sleeping in there. I ran to the room where I was staying which was in fact Starfire's room because of the fact that Argent couldn't stand all the pink and purple like I could. After I ended up crying for ten minutes that seemed so much longer like a thousand days, I wrote a note explaining that I was running away and that there was nothing that they could do to stop me because I had it with Kid. I packed all my clothes and belongings into a simple backpack and gym bag. It wasn't much, I didn't want to remember anything of Kid Flash.

I ordered tickets online from the titans computer for a plane that was taking off in Star City in 48 hours to Boston for a life of being another person that didn't know Kid Flash.

My current location now was Jump City and for those that want to know specifically. I was leaving the Titans Tower in the secret tunnel for their cars and motorcycles. When I reached the entrance to the surface, I looked at my wristwatch to see that it was 6:00 PM which starts the first hour of this story.

* * *

**So what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hour One

**Beast Boy as he pokes me: Say it! Say it! **

**Me: Fine!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. **

**Turns to Beast Boy: So quit following me!**

**Beast Boy: Jeez! Wait why isn't me, Raven, Robin, Star, and Cy in this story?**

**Me: Why did you say Raven first before the others?**

**Beast Boy:…No reason!**

**Me: Uh, huh. On to this chapter!****

* * *

**

**'Holding on the days drag on. **

**Stupid girl, I should have known.**

**I should have known' **

**Taylor Swift-White Horse**

**Hour One: Time slows**

I walked up to the door and turned the handle to walk into an alley. The alley was dark, black, and well hidden behind the shadows. I turned around and closed the door and locked it knowing that Robin would have killed me if he could if he knew that I had left it open. But did I care? Not so much but if Robin found out that it was me, and if he found me then he would lecture me to the point that I'm sure that I would die of boredom.

After spotting a small public abandoned restroom, I went over to there and entered the bathroom. The smell was worse than the green faded and darkened lights that hid some very disgusting sights. I found my way to a nearly broken down stall which was the only decent stall in that place and I went into my bag and pulled out a disguise. I had a wig that was dark brown almost black with pink highlights that went to Starfire's hair length, a spray-on tan spray-kit with all skin color tones in it, and a kit of all sorts of contacts with glasses. I used to have more wigs but I had only brought two with me to the tower. Before the HIVE FIVE was formed, I had to be on the run a lot which meant being a master of disguise. So after calling in a favor to an eye doctor that was once a villain but reformed and paying for a few spray on tan cans and wigs with my stolen money account, I had created a disguise kit.

I looked like there wouldn't be anyone coming inside the revolting restroom anytime soon so I sprayed on a light tan on my skin that made my almost gray pale skin disappear and have more regular normal human look to it. But it was still pale though. I put on a pair of dark blue jeans with a black short sleeved top and a pair of black ballet flats. I couldn't fit a pair of tennis shoes in my bag. I went to the mirror and placed on a pair of ice blue contacts on that turned my cat eyes normal with an ice blue tone to them. I placed on my wig and smiled at myself. I looked hot in a strange kind of way, I guess its just a person's opinion.

I looked at my wrist-watch. 6:15 PM. I still had 45 min. to find a cheap but fast way to get to Star City. I grabbed my stuff and went to the information center. There were only a few people there, which was the best. The less people that see me the less witnesses and the less worry of someone remembering. I grabbed a handful of brochures and went to sit on a bench.

I had to plan my route fast. The quicker I moved the less chance of running into any other titan. Kid Flash would probably start looking and when he started to look he could travel everywhere in a matter of seconds to a minute. So he could cover a lot of ground quickly. I found a few bus tours that would take a matter of days to get to Star City. I needed a quick and effective way to get to Star City. Then I spotted a familiar name under transportation. I smiled as I circled the address and plotted my route in my head of the streets that I could take.

"Hey" A male voice made me freeze. I turned to face a boy my age with blond hair that was dyed blue at the tips. It fell into his face making him look kinda hot. He had pale skin with a wonder-boy robin build and green eyes. He wore a pair of black jeans with a dark red shirt and white jacket.

"Hey" I told him.

"So are you going somewhere?" He pointed to the bags and brochures.

"Yeah, I'm going to Star City" I smiled as I saw Argent and Kole laughing with Wonder Girl and Jericho. He was cover nothing else.

"Oh so you're going to the convention?"

"Depends on which convention that you're talking about" Honestly, I had no idea what he was talking about but sometimes a girl has to play along.

"So wait you're not going to the Artists Expo Convention? Cause you really seem like an artist" He pulled out a brochure and his ticket. It really seamed like something that I actually would go to.

"Yeah, I'm going there too. I just lost my ticket though"

"My friend canceled cuz her great-uncle died. So she couldn't come, you can have her ticket. If you want" He shrugged as he pulled out an extra ticket and showed it to me.

"Thanks, I don't know how to thank you" I took the ticket and smiled. I was grateful that he gave me the ticket because otherwise then I couldn't use him for anymore cover. But now I had an actual cover reason to go to Star City.

"Have you heard about some of the heroes coming?" He asked.

"No, I didn't hear about any heroes coming" This could mean trouble, but it was probably some policemen or firemen coming like that.

"Well, you're in luck. Well our tickets as also back-stage passes. So we get to meet them."

"Wait which heroes?" I froze, hoping that my theory would be right.

"Oh a couple of the Titans agreed to come with their mentors. Speedy, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, I was hoping that she would come." Crap. This wasnt really right. Why him? Out of all the damn titans in the world did it have to be him?

"Really? That's amazing" I kept my cool. Even though it felt like I was going to explode because the whole world just hated me.

"Do you have a ride?"

"Huh, what?" I was spaced out.

"Do you have a ride to the convention?" He asked again.

"No, that's actually what I was planning." I told him.

"Well, I could give you one."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden" This boy really wanted me to come with him. Why? I wasn't sure.

"Yeah, besides, the backstage passes only are for tonight. We get to meet them and have dinner with them." He took my hand started to lead me somewhere. Dinner? That was the last thing that I needed right now.

"Dinner? I'm not so sure about this." I stopped and pulled it back.

"Come on, you'll be fine. You look great anyway."

"Really? I'm not that-

"Yes you are"

"Thanks, you're a big flirt" I smiled as I playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Yeah well. My name's Xavier Reed and you are" Xavier smiled as he held out my hand.

"Jennifer Hex. Nice to meet you Xavier" I smiled as I took his hand and shook it. He pulled me into a hug. I resisted the urge to hex him away from me, the last thing I needed was a crowd.

"Jennifer. I thought that you would more like a Jinx" He whispered into my ear. My eyes widened as I realized who he was.

"And I thought that you looked like an X. More like a Red X." I smirked.

"Good point" He let me go.

"So why are you helping me?"

"I'm not just a bad guy. I'm the middle guy. I'm the Robin Hood of Jump City when it comes to multi-billionaires hogging their money from the people that need it the most. I help the sick and the poor by stealing from my dad and all his little evil rich friends. Don't always assume. I'm actually a nice guy when I have my moments. Let's go if we want to meet your boyfriend" He took my hand and led me to a black limo.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I hissed at him.

"Well then what is he?"

"He's got a girlfriend"

"Let me guess, Jessica?" Wait what?

"How did you know about her?" I asked him with a sudden serious tone.

"Get in and I'll talk." He opened the limo door and I went inside to see a mini-fridge with a plasma TV on the ceiling and a dance disco floor right below it.

"Nice" I smiled.

"My dad likes to keep me occupied." He shrugged.

"That's nice. So talk. How do you know Jessica?" I wanted answers, and I wanted them now.

"She's actually a messed up plastic surgery experiment where she has the ability to shape-shift into other people. That wasn't the original idea though. But after using her powers, to seduce heroes and hurt their relationships she found out that she needed another ability that would make sure that they didn't remember anything about her otherwise she would keep getting caught by the law. So she went to my uncle who's messed in the head, but is one of the world's top mutant experts. He's the family's black sheep. My dad denies him as a brother sometimes, but he still loves him. But anyway he gave her an ability to seduce men and let them think that she's their true love or something like that and full fills their desires sometimes. It only depends on how far she needs to go." He sighed as he looked out the window to see us coming near the airport. That was fast.

"So she's a messed up drug and plastic surgery experiment." I summed it up.

"She's deranged, She likes destroying people in the place that destroys any one from the inside out. In their hearts." Xavier looked down. Jessica was smart, but she didn't seem like it. She seemed like a dumb blond.

"Wow, she is messed up." I whispered, processing the information before me. I underestimated her, I made a mistake and whether a theif or Titan that's bad if you didnt want to get caught.

"Yeah so if you're dealing with Jessica. Than you'll need my help if you want your boyfriend back" He walked out the limo.

"He's not my boyfriend." I glared at him as I walked out the limo and into the jet.

"Yeah and I'm Santa. Merry Christmas ho, ho, ho." He scoffed.

"He's not my boyfriend." I glared at him my hardest glare as I sat down across him.

"Trust me on this. You two were meant to be together, otherwise you wouldn't be a titan. So you're going to that dinner whether you like it or not."

"Why can't I not go?" I retorted.

"Because I have a feeling that after searching Jump City for ya, he'll head to Star City, then who knows? New York? Boston? He'll find you eventually and when he does, odds are that it'll not be pleasant. If you want to make sure that doesn't happen Jinx, then go to the dinner. Talk to him. And I mean talk to him Jinx to Kid Flash. Not any other way."

"Sure I will" I scoffed at the idea but he was making sense actually.

"If you don't I can always tell him who you are" He smirked.

"And I could easily crash this plane right now and leave it some sort of accident to blame for your death." I glared at him.

"You could. So why don't you just kill me right?" He taunted. I started to hex but something held me back. Seeing Kid and telling him that I killed someone would be too painful. So I held it in.

"He's changed you. You're like me. Stuck in the middle because someone that you care about has changed you" Red-X sighed.

"And why do you even care about me? Last I checked you were a stubborn snob who didn't give a crap about anyone except yourself. What made you change?" I raised a brow.

"I guess that you could say that I've been through a lot that's opened my eyes." He shrugged which meant that someone changed him. Or at least opened his eyes to see the light just like Kid had done with me.

"So the dinner's at 7:00, its 6:45. We'll make it to Star City and land in five. So I hope that you're working up an explanation." Red-X pointed to the land below us. I checked my wrist watch to find he was right. All that had happened in that time. "And here" He tossed me a black choker with a blue rose on it. It was very beautiful, it was the color of Kid's eyes. I placed it on and then felt a sudden emptiness. Like part of me was blocked that kind of emptiness. The emptiness I'd feel when I was placed on power inhibitors. I looked to see Red-X showing a remote. I was tricked. I pulled at the choker in an attempt to free myself. I tried to hex it off but the necklace responded with a short small shock.

"What did you do?" I growled as I realized that it was in fact a power inhibitor. Xavier smirked and smiled slyly.

"Now we don't want you getting any ideas of running away, do we Jinx? I'm not stupid, I'm making you go. And you're going to talk to him. Whether you like or not, its only two hours long. So relax." He smiled as he looked out the window. I looked outside mine as I felt a bump in air, we were landing. Another bump was made, making me fall to the ground. I didn't even bother to get up. He was serious. I stared at him trying figure out why he was doing this, he had no motive to help nor hate me.

The jet's doors opened and Xavier stood up.

"Are you ready Ms. Hex?" He offered his hand and I grudgingly accepted as he helped me up.

"I'll go but I wont grantee that I'll talk to him." I sighed as we entered another black limo and headed for the convention center.

"Hey, you're free after these two hours." Xavier put his hands up in surrender positions.

"Seriously?" I highly doubted that but he nodded.

"Yup, and looky here. We've arrived" He smiled as the door opened to reveal a very large crowd around a large dome like arena that was covered in glass and marble. We were escorted inside by two very large security guards who probably could be taken down in three seconds without my powers if I wanted to. And I would have, except Red-X would be there to stop me.

Anyway we were taken to a balcony where extravagant tables were lit by candle light. There were other backstage people ready to eat with superheroes. It was organized by ticket number. Your ticket number would be where which heroic team you would sit by and unfortunately I found my ticket number with the sign that read 'Flash'.

"I'm going to kill Red-X the moment that I see him after this whole thing." I growled but was interrupted when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to face a pair of sapphire blue eyes.

"Hello, Miss Hex. Excuse me for asking but have we met before?" I found myself in the presence of Kid Flash, the moment that I heard the clock strike seven.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry if it seems too rushed with meeting Kid Flash and all but trust me it's not going to end with just ten chapters. There's going to be 48 chapters, trust me. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hour two

**Disclaimer: I DONT Own teen Titans or KSM**

**Author's Note: I'm not really sure why I was bad about finishing this chapter but I finished while watching smallville for some strange reason since I usually use music to help me focus. I hope you guys like it though.**

* * *

_'You say it's all right, _

_but something's wrong I can see it in your eyes_

_If I turn around, will you be gone_

_Are we running out of time?_

_I'm not stupid I see through it_

_I can read between the lines'_

_Read Between The lines by KSM_

"I'm afraid not. Kid Flash sir" I lied.

"You can call me Kid or the whole name but you don't have to say sir." He chuckled as I nodded then continued." Please its just that someone that I really care about is missing, I'm sorry. I must be imaging things. Are you ready for the dinner?" He showed his tears, the hour that could seem like forever to him of tears and crying. His puffy red eyes showed for a moment then disappeared as he zipped over and pulled the chair for me to sit in. I felt insanely guilty, but who wouldn't? It felt like another stab in my broken heart. I bit my lip to avoid crying. Xavier who was sitting next to Wonder Girl and Wonder Woman glancing at me, telling me to tell me to tell him. To do the right thing. That wasn't possible.

Through it all I made my way over and sat in the chair. Kid zipped over and sat next to me.

"So what would you like to eat?" He smiled at me, eyes sparkling like stars.

"Umm, I'll just have spaghetti please. Tell me what is it like living the life of a hero" I smiled, pretending to be interested.

"Oh its interesting I'll give you that sometimes its fun. You get to meet new people, and grow closer to others than some." He seemed sad. We sat silent, him in his own thoughts while I was stuck with feeling the guilt. Maybe I could ease the pain and make him forget me.

"What was her name?" I asked after not being able to bearing the silence between us.

"Huh?" He looked as if I was nuts. Typical reaction.

"The one that's missing" I nodded. "I just kinda got the feeling that it was a girl. Who was she?" I smiled to give him comfort.

"Oh, sorry. Her name's a secret" He sighed.

"What was she like?" I managed to be somewhat curious, it made me a little less guilty.

"Amazing. Bit of a short fuse but that's what I love about her. She's really unique. She's so different that it's so amazing. " He smiled as if in a dream like trance. Did that mean I was that girl?

"So it sounds like you two are pretty close, she your girl?" I nudged him playfully but with complete curiosity. He immediately blushed and turned the other way before turning around which meant that he was thinking something over.

"She's not unfortunately." He kept his eyes on the newly set spaghetti in front of him. Avoiding eye contact which meant that he was uncomfortable with the conservation.

"Sorry if I get into something personal. I tend to pry into other people lives sometimes and its cost me a couple of mistakes that I wish I never made." I glanced the other way as I thought back to having to steal for scraps of food. So it was a lie but it was only half a lie. "But I'm trying to get better. I've been doing good so far. Haven't caused any major global disasters yet" I joked slightly as I turned to see him chuckling while facing me.

"You're funny. I think we're going to get along just fine this evening." He smiled before stuffing his plate of food into his mouth. I rolled my eyes at this. It figured. In the past week I had to go shopping for food seven times because he already had cleaned the Tower of food. I found myself smiling at this.

"Huh, that's strange. I've never met anyone who hasn't gaped at me or been grossed out by my eating habits." He raised a brow at me. I jumped at his words, realizing my mistake.

"I lived with three brothers before moving with in with my two other brothers. Do you think that stuffing your face with spaghetti will surprise me?" I rose a brow at him looking serious. That was smart, just keep lying Jinx that's the way to live.

"Oh, sorry"

"I'm sorry. Its just hard talking about some things than others" I looked down trying to avoid his eyes. Then I felt a gust of wind I looked across the table to find the Flash smiling at me.

"Hello Ms. Hex. I'm Flash." He smiled and presented his hand to me. I accepted and shook his hand uncertain. I mean this is THE Flash who could possibly figure me out and arrest me. "Glad to meet ya. Sorry for being late." He smiled as he looked at his menu.

"Its okay." I managed to say before taking a bite of the best spaghetti that I'd had in years.

"We were just getting to know each other." Kid Flash answered for me.

"I can see that you two are getting _very _acquainted." He smirked in a very strange way. I felt like something was up and I was out of the circle.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently because honestly I had no freakin' idea what he was talking about.

"What I mean is that you two are sitting so close that if you turn, you'll be nose to nose." The Flash answered before taking a sip from his glass of water. I glanced over to my side to see that he was right. Subconsciously we did grow closer too close than I preferred. And out of habit I created a hex to push Kid away but this time I felt my eyes glow as they narrowed but it was stopped by a shock from the necklace. I pulled away and groaned as I put my hand on my head. I was getting the worst headache ever from this stupid necklace, I'll have to remind myself to kill Xavier later.

"Jen, is everything okay?" Kid Flash asked with sudden concern.

"I'll be fine. Its just a stupid headache" I glared at the necklace before taking a sip of water.

"Oh that sucks" The Flash sighed.

"So what interesting things do superheroes get to do when they're out in public? I bet that the girls got absolutely nuts over you guys" I decided to change the subject and it worked.

"Well you know I've been told that before" The Flash smiled really big like he had one of the biggest egos in the world. I rolled my eyes.

"Jinx" Kid Flash said so clearly. My body reacted to the name before I could stop myself.

"What?" My mouth snapped at him and my eyes widened at this for half a second. My hands started for my mouth to shut it but resisted since I did NOT want to blow my cover which made it look like I was being weird with a body jerk. The worst part was that was what the Kid would want, a reaction and half a second's enough time for any hero or villain. Sometimes it'd make the biggest changes. "What did you say?" I had to get out of there, take a breather and let this stupid wig off for a minute. It was hotter than I remembered but I never wore the wig this long before so I had to save my scalp from burning up. "Oh excuse me, I promised to call my Dad when he'd text me and I just felt my phone vibrate." I started to lie very well like I was nervous which I was.

"No its okay." The Flash answered before Kid did and I jumped up as I started to make a run for the bathroom. It didn't take me long to find the restroom sign for women. I rushed inside and locked the door. I went to the sink and pulled the wig off. Immediately my hair fell to my face as I placed the wig on the coat rack's top. I rinsed my face and redid the tan spray and contacts. I looked myself in the face to find a teenaged girl who had pink hair with green eyes looking pretty desperate at that moment.

What's wrong with you?

"Jinx. It is you" I heard Wonder Girl's voice. I turned to face her.

"Wonder Girl"

"Jinx"

"Donna"

"Jenn." She smiled. "Tell me why are you undercover?"

"Now why would I tell you that?"

"Because unlike Kid, I'm smarter when it comes to girls. Red-X sent you huh?" She smiled as I felt the little bulb inside my head turn on. It was a trap.

"So you sent Red-X to help me and Kid get back together again?" I raised a brow as I sat down on the sink.

"He chose to help." She shrugged as she sat down next to me. It started to make sense a little until I remembered the last time before today that I actually talked with him.

"So what happened to him? The last time I checked he only cared for money and himself." I glanced at her before looking down.

"We were put into a trap by some crazy psycho who we both owned a favor to. The nut job handcuffed us together and we worked in order to escape. It took me 20 minutes, a volcano that was ready to errupt, and an army of robotic ninjas to knock some sense into him." We laughed at this.

"Figures" I stopped laughing then glanced at her. What was her motive? "Why are you doing this?" I whispered.

"Doing what?"

"You and Red-X playing matchmaker. You have no motive and nothing to gain from helping me. Why go through all this trouble?" I kept my eyes on her.

"I've known kid since we were kids. We grew up together us and Robin. I've met every single one of his girlfriends, seen how he feels about them and let me tell you this. I've never seen the guy any happier with anybody else except you" She said with a serious tone that showed that she meant each word. My heart did several beats when she said that but I ignored it.

"And you think that I make him happy? We get into arguments twice a week that could qualify to be family feuds. He doesn't like me. He's so-" I stopped not realizing what I was going to say.

"He's so what Jinx?" Donna jumped down and cocked a hip with her hand on it.

"He's so…I don't know. Perfect I guess. I cant be with him he's too good for me." I shook my head from side to side in confusion as I stood up and looked her in the eye. He was so amazing and perfect that I could never be with him.

"Why Jinx? Give me one good reason and I'll let you go" She stood in front of the doorway and eyed me with a serious look.

"You wont understand" I stared her straight in the eye not wanting to tell her the truth and the truth was pitiful and under

"Understand? Understand what?" She was really determined to push my buttons. And like Kid had said, I had a little short fuse. I grabbed the wig and placed it on in one quick swift motion.

"Back off Troy!" I hissed at her while eying her seriously.

"Not until you give me one good explanation" She crossed her arms and stated calmly. I huffed and sat on the sink as I heard a pair of VERY tall high heels click down. Donna heard as well and rushed into a stall in one swift flip. I jumped down and started to wash my hands hoping that the spray on tan wouldn't wash off. The door opened and I kept my attention on my hands. The tan spray was slowing washing off.

"Spray on tan, huh?" A familiar voice made my blood grow cold as I turned to see no other than Jessica except she was wearing a cocktail dress and with a black purse.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I pretended to be a really bad liar.

"Its okay, we're all girls here. Pale skin huh?" She grabbed my hand and showed me the pale skin.

You have no idea.

"Yeah. it's a little embarrassing to admit" I pulled away with ease.

"You have really pretty green eyes, you know that? I could make them pop out for you and you could get the attention of a certain someone" She nudged me playfully before setting her black purse down on the sink and opening it.

"Yeah, that would be really nice of you" I answered in a very nervous tone which made me remind myself that I was undercover and couldnt tear her eyes out.

"No problem." She popped out the eyeliner and I closed my eyes as she came after me with the liner. "My name's Jess. Keep them closed" She stopped and came back with eye shadow.

"My name's Jenn. Nice to meet ya" I smiled.

"You have really good cheekbone when you smile you know that?" 'Jess' spoke and I felt the necklace shock me as I felt my temper rise up and try to create a hex. Like Kid Flash say I was a bit of a short fuse.

"No I didn't know that. Thanks for telling me."

"In fact if your not busy later, I could use someone like you in my show" She came at me with mascara.

"Show?"

"Yeah. I own that show where famous people come on and meet four single ladies. It's like a dating game show, if you're not busy later. We're shooting a show tonight around 9:30. Think you'd be interested? Open" I opened my eyes to see here smiling. I turned to the mirror to see that my eyes looked like Amy Lee's without all the make-up.

"Thanks, I'd love to-" I stopped short for a second realizing that my mouth said it without my permission. Yet she didn't noticed because she hugged me.

"Great. Here's the address. Come around 9:00 to get fitted and makeup. See ya later" She handed me a card with the studio's address on it and left me. I sprayed on some more tan spray and looked at the card feeling like the worlds biggest idiot.

"Great" I muttered as I heard the clock strike eight. This was going to be one fun night.

* * *

** SO what do you guys think? And please be honest but please no flames.**


	4. Chapter 4: How you remind me: Hour Three

**Authors Note: I know that I havent uploaded in a long time but thats because everythings been all like crazy and dramamtic and A TON of homework to do. SO I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY!!!!! So I'm going to upload another chapter tonight because of two reasons. One: The wait that I've made you guys go through for this chapter. TWO: This chapters kinda short but the next one will be longer!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Teen Titans or Nickelback**

_

* * *

_

_This is how you remind me of what I really am._

_This how you remind me of I really am._

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting for a different story_

_Nickeback, How you remind me_

How could I be so stupid? Agreeing with the enemy to go be on their show? Something was wrong with me, it might have been the water. Or it might have been me being tired of fighting it all? On odds from everything that has happened, I'd say that it was the second one because my heart wanted a chance to be normal. To have at least a grasp of reality in my life.

"Jenn, so what are you going to do?" Donna came out of the bathroom stall. I looked at her with sad eyes. My pride was talking because Jinx was supposed to be one of the toughest titans or reformed villains and would NEVER give into the enemy.

"I don't know Troy. But please don't tell Kid." Pleading at her with big sad eyes. In my mind I kept thinking how pathetic I was to plead from Wonder Girl.

"Why shouldn't I? Jenn, He is like a brother" She stood firm on the grounds of not letting me off so easy. Which was the last thing I needed because I needed to get out of there fast.

"Are you still doing the whole deal from before?"

"Yep. Give me a reasonable explanation and I'll let you walk free without me telling Kid" Wonder Girl stood in front of the bathroom door smirking.

"Okay" What could I tell her? I mean I did love Kid but it would make both of our lives easier if I didn't remain as Jinx. Besides he'd be a lot happier knowing that he could flirt with fan girls instead of worrying about me blowing up a fire hydrant and making it splash on the girls. "I'm going to tell you the truth. But if you tell anyone the truth I'll come back and find you as well Red-X and make your deaths look like tragic accidents." I glared at her with my fists glowing.

"Okay. I'm listening" She sat on sink's countertop and I stopped glowing.

"I love him" I whispered it and she nodded for me to continue. "But we cant be together" My voice crackled, I hated to tell about my feelings period. Especially what I really felt inside my heart.

"Why Jinx? Why?" Donna threw me a very confused look.

"It'll do both of us good. Let's face Troy. I don't belong in the Tower, let alone belong in his life. I'm a Jinx. Meant to be nothing else, and if I cant even stay in a relationship without somehow screwing it up by accident." I took a deep breath to get a better hold on my voice because it began to crackle again. _Get a hold of yourself Jinx, you have to do this. You can do this_. I told myself.

"What else Jinx?" Wonder Girl whispered in a curious and concerned tone.

"I'm tired of people hating me. I'm tired of not belonging. I'm tired of trying to run from my past and who I am now. I just want to get a hand of reality like the rest of you. Most of the titans got to live a somewhat happy life at some point, I didn't. As soon as my parents found out about my powers when I was two they dumped me at STAR Labs. And until the I broke out when I was five, I was asked the same questions, tortured the same way day after day. 'Jinx, control your temper' or 'Jinx can you destroy that mirror?'" My eyes narrowed with the hate that I had locked inside for STAR labs come out through my powers. This time not only my eyes were glowing but my hands felt the same electricity run through my hands that I'd feel when I would hex something. Then I felt the necklace shook me, making me bring my powers inside. "And for two years I lived on the streets using my powers to steal scraps of food. When I was seven the HIVE found me and raised me. Then when the HIVE was destroyed stealing was all I did until Kid came into my life. But even after joining the Titans, people still hate me and still want to put me in jail" I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Jinx, I'm sorry"

"Yeah, can I go now?" My hand pointed to the door.

"Yes" She nodded and looked a little guilty. But I didn't want anyone's pity. My feet reached the door as my hand touched the handle. "Jinx" Wonder Girl's voice made me turn around to see her not giving me pity but smiling an understanding smile at me. Like she somehow knew that I had to do this. "Good luck" And with that I went back to the table to find 5 empty plates of food.

"That was my dad. He wanted to make sure everything was okay. Sorry his call took so long" I smiled as I sat back down to Kid. I began to eat some of my cold spaghetti while waiting for their response.

"Its okay. So Jenn what do you think about unicorns?" I nearly choked on my food when he said that. He was onto me. I spent a good thirty seconds coughing to make sure that I was okay.

"Excuse me?" My voice crackled.

"Nothing it's just that you look like the unicorn type of girl" Kid replied and took a bite of his food.

"No! I'm not really, I used to when I was like five" Or 16 which was my age now. "But not anymore" I lied.

"Oh okay" He stopped asking questions about me and we talked about some missions with the Titans and all of which were missions that I knew about or was there to see them. Soon enough it was time to leave which was around 8:29.

"Well guys I've got to go. I'll see ya. My dad's going to kill me if I don't get to his car in a minute. Thanks for everything" I got up and started to leave when Kid Flash appeared in front of me with a card in his hand.

"Here's my number if you ever want to talk about anything. Just give me a call" Kid handed me the card and I placed it in my pocket. "Nice meeting you Jenn" He smiled and waved as I walked away. As soon as I was out of his sight and out of the building, I started to run. I didn't know where but I just kept going. Something drove my feet towards the place that Jessica had told me to go. I looked at the door and knocked on it as I heard a clock nearby strike nine.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! BUT PLEASE NO FLAMESS!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Here's that chapter I promised. It's really good. I thought about stopping in the middle but decided that you guys deserve to read it now since you guys had to wait a LONG time for the next chapter. **

**Disclamier: I dont own SUPERGIRL, Or Hey Monday Or more importantly I dont own TEEN TITANS.**

* * *

_'I'm pacing impatient_

_Up in my head_

_Taken back the sidewalk where we met_

_And carved out our names_

_Do you remember that?'_

_Homecoming by Hey Monday_

I went back and forth. Back and forth, back and forth outside Jessica's studio door. What would happen if I went inside?

"Are you Jenn?" A guard asked me while opening the door. He held out a list. There was my fake name. I nodded slowly. "Well come inside. I'm Tim. Glad to meet ya Jenny" Tim the guard looked a little too happy as he took me inside and led me to Jessica who was getting her make-up done. "Ma'am, Your last contestant has arrived." She turned and smiled at me.

"Thanks Tim. You can go now." Jessica wore glitter all around her pretty face. I resisted trying to kill her. Stall Jinx Stall until its time to leave for Boston. I calmed down as I smiled nervously at the desk full of make-up products. "So you made it huh? I've laid out some clothes for you to change into. They're in my dressing room. Follow me" Jessica jumped off the stool and led me to a door with a golden star with her name on it. She opened the door to reveal a simple dressing room with a white and pink box on the couch for me to change into. "I hope they fit. I've got to go prep but when you come out my friend Austin's going to be here waiting for you. He's the make-up and hair artist for my show and a dear friend. He'll be doing your hair and make-up." She pushed me inside and I felt really dumb as I went over to the couch. I was in the enemy's home. My villainess instincts were screaming to search the place. And I would really quick after changing. I opened the box to find a note.

_"Jenn, _

_Here's a cute outfit for ya. BTW I can tell that's a wig. So I left ya a wig that I think you'll like for you to use. Hope you like it. _

_Jessica"_

She could tell I was wearing a wig? Great, just what I needed. My fingers touched silk as I took out a dress. It was strapless and stopped seven inches above my knees. The top was a black silk corset that went to a gothic tutu. The tutu was layered with many layers of a pattern. Black Purple, black, purple, etc. I placed it on and felt like I was working at Hooters. The outfit was cool but I just felt a little uncomfortable without tights or leggings. Then my eyes found a pair of black socks. I placed them on to find that they stopped about five inches above my knees. So that left an inch or two of skin to see. Then I found a pair of black combat boots.

Oh yes we're going to get along splendidly. I placed on the boots and looked at the wig. It was pink. My pink. A jinx soft pink that looked exactly like my hair. So I decided to go with my real hair which left a minute or so to look around. I found a list on her desk. There was Kid Flash's name with a check by it. It was the second to last name on the list. My eyes widened. There on the last name with a circle around it was Robin. She was targeting Robin. Knowing Starfire she would leave the team and break up the titans forever.

"No" I whispered. Starfire was one of my best friends, she accepted me when Robin didn't and helped me get along with the team that and raven helped to but it was mainly Star. She deserve to be hurt. No, not at all. I took out my HIVE communicator since I had left my other in tower. This had a camera on it and I took a picture of the list. It was several pages long. I had to send this picture to Starfire before Jessica would make her move. But who could I send it to? The HIVE? Gizmo? See-More?

Knock

Knock

"Is everything okay?" A male voice made me freeze. I jumbled around and placed my communicator in my small bag that was in my backpack. It was a small violet single strap purse that completed the outfit.

"Yeah I'm coming. Just a second." I walked over to the door after putting the bag around my shoulder which let the bag fall to my waist. I opened the door to reveal a hot guy my age. He had dark brown curly hair and pale skin. His chocolate brown eyes widened at me as did my fake forest green eyes. He was 6'0' and with lean muscle that showed through his white t-shirt. He had on dark skinny jeans with a white rainbow studded belt with a pair of dark blue chucks. "I'm Jenn" I smiled nervously.

"Austin. I didn't think that Jessica's friend was so pretty." Austin smiled as I blushed.

"Aw you big flirt. Well, aren't you going to do my make-up and hair?" I stopped blushing as I flashed a friendly smile.

"Sure no problem. Let's go" He took me to the make-up and hair place and started to do his job. Around 9:28 he finished and I looked in the mirror to see a really hot green eyed girl facing me. She had her pink hair in curls and up into two pigtails with her bangs down. Her eyes were accented with a silver glitter and her lips were a soft pink. She looked amazing. I felt really pretty as they took me to a stool where two other girls were sitting. One was recognized easily as Linda Park. Her Korean features gave her away easily because I had met her before. I felt my fists glow as my eyes narrowed. I hated that girl who didn't know when to stop chasing Kid. The other was Supergirl. Kara Kent, I could smell Supergirl from a mile away. I think that it was something about her atmosphere that told me it was her because I always felt like she was strong which she was. I was sitting between the two and I felt really stupid as the lights shined down on me and Jessica appeared in a red dress with white wings. Cupid. She was cupid.

"Welcome to Love Game. I'm your host Jessica and tonight we've got a very interesting surprise. Before we let our male contestant come onto set I want to introduce the three female contestants. Lady number one is Linda Park. Star City's teen journalist for the night news. She's one of Star City's Stars." A light shined on Linda and she smiled and waved at the live audience who clapped and cheered. "The next _lucky_ contestant" I heard a certain tone to the word lucky. My eyes widened for a moment then relaxed because I remembered I was on TV. But my heart grew fast, Jessica knew that I was Jinx. She knew. "is a dear friend, Jennifer Rose. She's an amazing artist from Jump City's HIVE Academy for Exceptional Young Students." She did know. Only people who read my file knew what was added on to the Hive Academy. I smiled as the light shined on me and winked. The crowd clapped and cheered. Austin did a cheer of happiness when I winked. "Jenn's known for drawing amazing pictures at the Academy. She's Lady Two. And Lady Three is all the from Smallville, Kansas. A farmer's daughter who has an amazing personality. Kara Kent" The spotlight shined on Supergirl and the crowd went wild. "Okay that's enough. Now let me introduce our male contestant. He's known as a speedster, the once sidekick to the Flash" Oh no. NO! Please not him. "Ladies and gentlemen! Kid Flash!" My attention turned to the screen since I couldn't see where Kid was to find that it was him. NO! Why him? My heart fluttered as I looked at his picture on the TV screen. He sat down and Jessica came over.

"Thanks Jessica. It's great to be here" His voice echoed. Kid Flash was here. I had to get out fast. But how I wasn't sure.

"Now we all know the rules. Whoever answers most of Kid Flash's three questions correctly gets the rest of the night to spend with the speedster. " Damn it! Why cant I ever win? "Is everyone ready?" We all nodded and Jessica smiled. "Then let's play LOVE GAME!" She shouted with the crowd. I wanted to die right there. I looked at the many lights trying to find one that was above me.

No such luck.

Damn.

"Well Kid ready with the first question?" Jessica smiled.

"Yes I am Jessica. What have most of your relationships been like? What place or category would you place yourself in as for the type of relationships?" What the hell of a question is that? I already knew the answer but seriously this was the twenty-first century for Pete's sake! Women have been given the right to have more control in the relationship.

"M'kay So Lady One what is your answer?" The spotlight turned to Linda as soon as Jessica finished that sentence.

"Well I like the old fashioned type of relationships that where a man is in charge mostly. But in my relationships I've had it end each because I didn't feel like I was being given enough." Somebody kill me, she just disproved her own type. God help her.

"Okay Lady Two. What is your answer?"

"I'm the type of girl who's assertive but not too assertive. I like relationships where everything is balanced out. Each person's got to give up little for each other to show how much they love each other. Each person's got to accept each other's faults even though some are annoying. It shouldn't matter if you love someone if they have little annoying faults." I responded honestly and the crowd of women cheered of agreement.

"That was a great answer. Lady Three what's your answer?" Jessica looked amazed.

"I'm assertive and want control in a relationship as well. But if I really love someone, its got to just right. I mean the feelings need to be all right before I go into a committed relationship. If I don't feel anything then you're out on curb" Kara responded and the crowd cheered as well but not as much as they did for my answer.

"Those were both great answers Ladies Two and Three. Now what's the next question kid?"

"What is your dream date?"

"Lady One what is your answer?" Jessica smiled as the spotlight turned to Linda again.

"My dream date is a candlelit dinner for two." She had a dreamy face on that showed she was dreaming of her and kid having that dinner. My eyes narrowed as my fists clenched. I felt my eyes glow then the necklace shocked me.

"Ah!" I yelped a little. It hurt a lot worse than before. My hand went to my neck and the spotlight turned on me. "Huh?" I raised a brow.

"Lady two what's your answer?" Jessica repeated. I felt stupid for not listening.

"Sorry I felt a mosquito bite me. My dream date is any date with the man I love. I don't care if I go to a truck rally or a boring science fair. As long as I'm with the person I love it doesn't matter to me." I shrugged and felt my heart flutter as I remember the second rose that Kid Flash gave me. I still had it in my sketchbook at the tower. Apparently the crowd liked my answer because they were clapping and cheering me on.

"Wow that was great answer. Lady three can you top that?"

"I'm not really sure. You see I love a moonlight walk at night" Kara looked sheepishly down.

"I see. Well Lady Luck's on your side Lady Two because you are two for two. Just answer one more question and you'll be spending the night with Kid Flash. Kid Flash your last question please?"

"Do you like unicorns and like drawing them?" My body froze as it tensed. My heart raced.

"That wasn't the question Kid" Jessica hissed so that no one could hear on tape but I could hear it.

"I'm a guy who likes a girl who likes unicorns. Now please just answer this question honestly." He had those puppy dog eyes that made me weak in the knees and in that single moment my heart took over my mouth and answered for me.

"Yes I love them." I nodded and froze. Everyone became silent as Jessica asked one question.

"Was that right Kid?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah that was right" He nodded and then confetti fell on me. Streamers, balloons, and confetti as the wall fell down between Kid and the female contestants.

Boom! Every balloon popped as three lights fell down from above. Several light bulbs broke and sparks blew everywhere. I felt my contacts fall out and looked at my glowing hands. The pent up bad luck energy was released. The necklace stopped working.

"Jinx." I looked up to see Kid Flash staring at me in awe as I heard a clock strike ten.

* * *

**PLEASE Tell me what you think of this chapter I locked myself in my room to make sure I'd finish it. So PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6: Hour Five

**Author's note: OKAY I'M SORRY SO PLEASE PUT DOWN THE PITCHFORKS AND TORCHES AND LET ME EXPLAIN! I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY. I had stuff at school that i had to finish and then when I finished the chapter. I realized that it would be better for me to show all THREE new chapters at the same time so that way it wouldnt be like the last time I updated.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Teen Titans or paralyzed by Finger Eleven.**

_

* * *

_

_'Well I'm not paralyzed_

_But I seem to be struck by you_

_I want to you move_

_Because You're standing still_

_If your body matches'_

_Paralyzer By Finger Eleven._

_Just a quick recap:_

_Boom! Every balloon popped as three lights fell down from above. Several light bulbs broke and sparks blew everywhere. I felt my contacts fall out and looked at my glowing hands. The pent up bad luck energy was released. The necklace stopped working._

"Jinx." I looked up to see Kid Flash staring at me in awe as I heard a clock strike ten. My body stiffened and froze in place. I had fight to move because I didn't want him to know I was here or anywhere. Jinx was supposed to disappear off the grid but instead Jinx was back on the stupid grid holding a big sign with stupid ridiculously bright lights pointing to me and saying 'I'm here!'

"Now let's not jump to conclusions now." I jumped off the chair and started to back away slowly. Soon a gush of wind past by me and I ended up backing up into Kid Flash. I turned to see him serious and hurt. His sapphire blue eyes were sparkling with relief as he hugged me.

"I'm so glad that you're safe. Everyone's been looking for you! I can finally call off the search!" He stopped hugging me and pulled out his communicator. The Titans were looking for me?! It's a wonder that I managed to stay this hidden for this long. I could play along to keep the Titans off my tracks until the plane ride and then I could take the plane ride out of everyone's lives. But that wouldn't really work knowing Kid. He'd follow me to the plane. I looked around for Jessica she wasn't around. Meaning she was getting ready to strike war against me or getting ready to get to Robin.

"Kid. I need to talk to you about something" I took in a deep breath in. My hands held the HIVE Communicator in my grip. "You might not remember this but earlier today I came to your room and knocked on the door with something to say. You didn't answer so I said something. Can you remember what happened?" I said with complete seriousness.

"**Maybe if you can do this then everything will be okay and you don't have to go?" **A voice inside me said hopeful.

"**Are you crazy? Things can never be the same, I'm not like the others. I never will." **I argued within while waiting for his answer. Kid Flash looked really serious. He was trying to remember.

"I can kinda. All I remember is that Jessica came to double check with some questions for the show and then waking up to see that you were gone. " Kid Flash sighed and looked up at me in the eye. "Jinx what is going on?" He came towards me. His red hair swept perfectly with the motions which reminded me of someone very important.

Starfire. Something inside told me that she was going after Robin currently. I had to do something to stop her. So I ran to Jessica's dressing room to find it was locked. I tried a hex to find that it didn't work. What the hell?

Damn it! Jessica was prepared. I rushed over to Austin to find him confused.

"Jen-Jinx? Is that really your name?" He looked so sad. I nodded.

"Look Austin, I need a favor. I need the keys to Jessica's dressing room. Please if you were ever a friend to me, just do it" I pleaded softly showing my panic. Austin nodded and went into his pocket to pull out a single key. "Thanks Austin" I felt so relived that I could kiss him but then I remembered that finding out where Jessica was more important. My feet rushed to the dressing room door. My fingers touched the cold metal brass doorknob and I placed the key inside its place. Kid Flash came running after me.

"Jinx what's going on?" While ignoring him, I managed to open it to find the place ransacked. The furniture was upturned and papers were everywhere. I looked around for the list to find her daily planner instead. I ripped out pages until I found today's date. I looked at it to find a startling sight. Kid Flash's name was circled and X'd out. There under midnight was Robin's name. My eyes grew wide.

"Jinx what is going on?" Kid Flash ran into the room.

"Get a hold of Raven!" I hissed at him as I held the paper in my grip.

"Jinx why-What the hell's going on!?!" He fumbled as he got out his communicator. It flew into the air and I caught it to find a strange sight. His background was a picture of me at the beach. Laughing Starfire and having a water fight. I wore a black two-piece that day and Starfire wore a pink two piece that made every guy that wasn't taken or a titan hit on her. Robin wasn't exactly happy that day. But in that moment I looked so happy as I splashed Kid Flash in the face with water. I smiled for a moment then frowned remembered why I had the communicator in the first place. My fingers touched the address book and called Raven's communicator. She picked up to show her annoyed.

"What is Kid? Jinx? Why do you have Kid Flash's communicator?" She looked slightly confused. I rolled my eyes.

"Can I talk about it later? Where's Robin?"

"Did you and Wally get into a fight again?"

"WHAT? NO! I just found out something that might actually cause Starfire to leave the Titans-" I was interrupted by a crying Starfire. My body froze, I was too late.

"I'm going to the hotel Friend Raven!" Starfire faded away.

"Starfire" Raven called out. "I've got to go Jinx."

"No! Wait does the name Jessica ring a bell?" I stopped her.

"Jessica?" Raven paused. "Yeah, oh great she's the cause of this? I'm going to have one hell of a time explaining that to Robin since he can't remember" She trailed off as she handed the communicator to Beast Boy.

"I thought that we put her butt in jail!" Beast Boy's voice came out.

"Jessica?" Kid Flash eyed me with a lot of questions. I just mouthed, I'll tell you later.

"Uh Jinx. I just found this piece of paper that Starfire left. It's a list with Kid Flash's name it on it." Raven showed the list. Kid Flash's eyes grew wide as I looked away and handed it to him. I walked away and sat on the dresser's desk. He'd start asking questions, and I would have to answer them. Currently I didn't want to answer anything. "And by the looks of it. It isn't good, she's already found him and used him. Oh hi Kid. I've got to talk to Starfire" Raven stopped talking as Kid shut the communicator.

"Jinx why does Jessica have anything do with this?" He walked over and had face a seriousness. I hugged myself to help support myself because I seriously felt my knees wobble and my heart grow about two tons. I just kept my eyes on the floor to keep from looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

'**How long do you think that you can keep this up?'** That same voice inside asked me within. My eyelids closed as I took in a deep breath.

"Jinx please tell me what happened?" Kid Flash put his finger on my chin and pulled my face upwards to meet his worried eyes. "What did you say?" His blue eyes sparkled.

"I-I" I meekly started it out but inside I was ready to explode. My heart, my body, and my mind were all at war inside and each was ready to implode and take over. My eyes kept on Kid's night sky blue eyes. I couldn't take the pressure anymore. "I love you" My eyes widened as I backed away and placed my hands to my mouth. Stupid mouth. I ended up backing into the dresser's table making me trip and fall towards the floor. In the single moment I seriously think that I hexed my own self. Before my face made impact to the floor, a quick force pulled me up and into Kid Flash's arms.

Blue met Pink. Our faces were just inches apart as my panting slowly faded away.

"You what?" He whispered to me.

"I love you" My heart answered for me in that moment and I froze.

"Jinx. Do you really mean that?" He asked in breath-taking tone that made me weak at the knees. I tried to answer no but my head nodded slowly as I looked inside. Was this really what I wanted ? To be left a mystery or a heart-breaker even after I had been caused so much pain before? No.

"Yes" I whispered then felt soft lips pressed against mine as I heard the clock strike Eleven.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7: I hate Everything about you

**Author's note: Here's the CHAPTER i promised! I'm reworking on the third chapter since my computer lost it! GRRR I'm hurrying as fast as I can to upload it around nine thirty the lastest!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Three Days Grace OR Teen Titans**

* * *

'I hate everything about you

_Why do I love you?'_

_I hate everything about you by Three Days Grace_

_Just a quick recap:_

_"Yes" I whispered as I felt soft lips pressed against mine._ The kiss wasn't like the usual rough and demanding kisses I was used to, it was soft. It was as if he were treating me like I was delicate. Like if he didn't, I would fall to the ground and break into a million pieces. But I wasn't. Kid Flash stopped and pulled away only a few centimeters away from my face. He had to talk softly to avoid kissing me while talking. His face was a soft serious, more romantic, more mature.

"I love you" Kid Flash whispered the words that made my heart nearly explode upon hearing it. I just froze and spent time looking into his sapphire eyes trying to find a way to escape. But there wasn't, I lost myself into his eyes. They shined like the stars in the night sky. They were so alluring. His scent surrounded around me. As soon he said those words, his sapphire night eyes turned dull. They weren't shining like stars in the night sky anymore. They were just a dull dark blue. "Jinx, why are you here?" Kid Flash hissed at him coldly. I froze as he dropped me with disgust in the tone of his groan.

"What? Kid .What are you talking about?" I whispered as I looked at him hoping this was all a dream. But it wasn't, how could I tell? I felt a LOT of pain when he dropped me flat on my back. My heart hurt worse though. It was like someone had just dropped a ten ton weight on it and then shattered it to pieces. He turned to glance at me with disgust and hatred in his eyes. Did he really hate me?

"What are you doing here? You're useless Jinx. All you are is just a jinx." He stated the words at me with hatred, disgust, and pure rage in his tone. I winced with each one. Kid Flash was cool, calm, and collective. Like he had thought about this for a long time, so he must of meant it. I should have just hexed him in the first place when he saw me loose control. My body shook with weakness. My heart grew heavier as I felt like I was just dropped off a plane high in the sky.

Boom, the glass in the mirror shattered into a million pieces.

"See what I mean? You cant even control your own powers" My body froze at this. He couldn't really mean that? It wasn't possible. I came towards him.

"I love you Kid Flash. You just told me seconds ago that you loved me." My hand touched his shoulder. He pushed away me harshly, sending me into the wall.

"Don't ever say that you love me! I hate you so much!" He was red now as he shouted at me. "Get out of here! Get out! You damn witch! You're nothing! Leave! Go away! Jump off a cliff and see if I care! Don't touch me! Don't even give me another thought in your mind!" He came at me and I dodged as I ran out of the room with hot tears streaming down my face. I just ran, and ran until Austin stopped me.

"Jinx what's wrong?" He hugged me. I just sobbed, not wanting to run anymore.

"He hates me. I thought he loved me. He said so! Then he went off on me! I have to go! Let me go!" I shouted and hit him on the chest but he wouldn't let me pass by. Instead he looked at me tenderly.

"Jinx if he said he loves you. Then he still loves you, I'll go prove it now" He went towards Kid Flash who was still in Jessica's room. I stopped making noise for several moments as I followed him but I didn't stop crying. He hated me? Why did he even say I love you if he hates me? But I still love him, I always will. No matter what he feels. Silent tears went down my face. I sat at the wall beside the door that was faced to the exit.

"Kid Flash, do you mind answering a question for me? I've just heard that you said you loved Jinx is that true?" Austin spoke in a slow tone.

"Who Jinx? I could never love her. Nobody could. I mean she's my teammate and all but she's a jinx. She insists on finding ways to fight to make herself feel better. It's like trying to love the impossible" Kid Flash spoke in that same ice cold tone. I didn't hear anymore. My feet just pounded against the concrete. I just kept running and crying until I couldn't produce tears anymore. My feet stopped running as I slowed down. It was so cold. I wasn't sure where I was. I could hear the motions of cars pass by on the highway.

But I didn't care.

I knew that they were there but I didn't even hear them.

All I could hear was his words repeat in my head again. They still played nonstop. I deserved this.

I felt a sudden breeze of cool air go against my skin and I shivered. How did it get so cold?

_"I hate you so much" He had replied bitterly to me_. A hot tear warmed a small portion of my face as it streamed down. I kept walking past the wildlife which was next to the highway.

"Eh! You there!" A voice made me stop. I turned to the wild forest where the voice came from. There from the darkness sprung a man dressed in many layers of old ragged clothing. He was tall and unshaved so there was a small beard. I found his eyes to be green. "What's your name?" He asked me in an Canadian accent.

"Jenn, what's yours?" I went downhill to get closer to the tall man.

"Randy." He smiled warmly. "Its freezing out here. Come with me. No one should be out here in this cold. Me and my family have a fire going and we wouldn't mind having another with us" Randy smiled friendly and warm as he offered his hand. I could see that he wasn't going to do anything to me.

"Thank you" I took his hand as Randy had me go through the trees to a small alley way that was between two buildings which were built right behind the highway.

"Everybody this is Jenn. Poor Girl was walkin along the highway." Randy spoke into the alleyway and a light appeared from a fire. Suddenly a group of seven appeared. There was an African-American family with a mother who wore a sweatshirt and jeans. She wore a face of worry for her kids. The children were all clothed with layers of rags. They were twins about five, a boy and a girl. They were huddled together for warmth next to the fire. There was an elderly couple who were completely covered in layers of rags as clothing. Then there was an Asian middle aged couple who wore sweat shirts and jeans. They were all by the fire searching for warmth.

"I'm Jaime. This is Allie and Alex my kids" The mother smiled . "Katherine and Binah are the elderly. Richard and Kassie are the last two. Girl are you insane? Come and over here and sit by the fire" She pointed the spot next to her. I smiled and nodded as I took my place next to her and Katherine.

"Child you need some sleeves on you. Here take this" Katherine pointed to my corset and handed me a black leather bomber jacket. "My granddaughter left it at my house. I always knew that someone need this more than I would. I want you to have it. " She smiled. I put it on and felt warm and guilty.

"Thank you. Are you guys sure that this is just between all of us?" I needed a family, a friend, someone to talk to.

"Of course, who do we have to tell?" Randy spoke for everyone. He was right.

"Okay. I lied. My name's not Jenn its Jinx. I used to be a villain but I fell in love with a guy." I paused looking uncomfortable. I mean I loved him. I always will. But he never will.

"OO are you guys in love? Are you going to get married?" Allie asked with her big brown eyes sweet and innocent.

"I love him and he loves me or at least I thought he did. So I'm hiding from him." I looked down at her and she smiled.

"If he says he loves you at least once, he'll mean it for a lifetime" Katherine looked at Binah.

"I just wish that it was that simple. I mean there's this girl-" I froze at the figure coming into the alley. My eyes instantly narrowed as they recognized the figure. "Get back" I hissed under my breath as I did a flip in front of the group. They obeyed.

I kicked the can of fire down into the street towards the figure. They still moved towards me. My breathing was steady and even. "Get away. Go into the parking lot. If I don't make if back Randy. Call 911 and say From a flash of lightening. It'll connect you to the Flash. I love kid Flash. Tell him that Jinx is in trouble." I gave Randy a quick glance as the others obeyed. He nodded my way.

"He'll come here immediately. Don't come after me. Not even if I scream or kidnapped. Now GO!" I sent a hex at the figure as I came towards them with a kick. They blocked it and grabbed my leg. I was thrown into the wall.

"Jessica" I hissed as I caught sight of her bright blond hair and as she smirked. She struck and I flew down to the ground just as the clock hit midnight.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!!! I just want a few reviews for my birthday! PLEASE!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Hour 7: Breathe Today

**Author's note: I"M REALLLY REALLY SORRRRYYYY! My power went out one day and another I was just so tired that I felt dead inside. PLEASE PUT DOWN THE PITCHFORKS!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flyleaf or TEEN TITANS

* * *

**

_'You try your hardest_

_to perfect your explanation_

_You lie_

_Until they run out_

_Of questions_

_You can move_

_As fast as_

_Who's in front of you'_

_Breathe Today by Flyleaf._

"Jinx wake up" I heard Red-X's voice. My cat eyes opened to find a chained up pair. Wonder Girl and Red-X. We were on separate walls. I tried to hex the chains holding me up but then they electrocuted me. I looked to find that there was a magical property on there that only a few people knew was my weakness. My eyes scanned to find Wonder Girl struggling to break free from red glowing chains.

"Where are we?" I turned to Red-X who was perfectly fine with just hanging.

"I don't know. Donna and I were under attack at a basic robbery and then everything went black." Red-X shook his head back and forth. He was ashamed. A well trained and well known villain or ex-villain being under attack at a standard job meant a lot of things on a list. There were only three main things at the top of that list. Three was you miscalculated which was showed you were sloppy. Two was that you trusted the wrong person or thing when you should have trusted your instincts. One was that you were getting slow, sloppy, and out of shape. It was a sign that you were losing touch with your inner instincts which gave you the ability to be agile, swift, nimble, cunning, and as deadly and lethal as an vampire almost. It was the way we lived, the way we were taught to be while heroes didn't care. They never gave up no matter what.

"It wasn't your fault. Robin Hood" I tried to make him feel better but still the skull mask looked at me as a barrier. Red-X was disappointed in himself. I could tell. Donna looked at me with her black raven hair hanging loose down in her face. Her pony tail loose and even with the head band it didn't help against the many strands of loose hair. Wonder Girl kept panting as she stopped struggling. She was in pain.

"I swear, X if you make even one comment or joke I swear the moment we're out of here, I'll hurt you so bad that you will lose the ability to have kids." Donna looked at Xavier with deadly eyes.

"I think you look nice. You should let your hair down more often" He looked down at her feet.

"I would except we're being held captive by a villain" She rolled her ice blue eyes. My ears picked up a pair of high heels coming towards us. The others heard it too because their heads turned to right. My eyes followed to find Jessica in a long black dress that made her look like an evil sorceress. The bottom was silk and the top was satin. The dress had a corset in the front that connected the satin and silk together. Her hair was made so that she looked like a real witch with each strand perfectly curled and let down. My eyes narrowed at this. Jessica was up to something. But what? I wasn't really sure. Jessica's blond hair bounced as she walked up to me and cocked a hip to the side.

"Do you know why you are here?" Her voice was more powerful this time. It was different. It wasn't the same valley girl voice I had heard before. Her voice sounded like she came from a powerful noble person. I didn't answer instead I had a stare off with her. "No reply?" She taunted me as she flicked a side strand of hair into place. I wanted to send her off a cliff so badly. "Oh well Jinx. I think that you will find the answer very interesting." She smiled a cruel smile at me. I still didn't reply as she moved to the wall in front of us. There was a lever with a red handle to the side. "You see I needed someone that was affected by the Purple Ray to steal their properties from in order to take as my own in order to survive what I'm about to do with your magical properties my sweet little Jinx" My eyes widened, did she say what I thought she said?

"What the hell are you talking about?" I finally spoke. She wasn't making any sense.

"You know what Jinx? You can be extremely clueless at times. I'm going to take away your powers" Jessica smiled as my eyes widened. She was going to take away my powers? That's impossible. No one could take away my powers. "Yes it is possible. I'm just going to take away all magical properties of your powers and revert them into my own. You see your powers are very special. I did some research and found out that your powers have a unique signature of DNA in them that can increase anyone else's a thousand times. Then at the first stroke of Midnight**(AN:// they're in another time zone so please dont hurt me!)** I'll use my new abilities to take over the world's male population." She pulled the lever to reveal a heart shaped golden chained structure. It had two chains at the side to hold the person down while a red ruby would shine down and transfused the powers. My eyes widened as she pulled out the Charm of Thebes.

It was supposed to a legend where whoever wore it, the powers that they use would be permanent and ten fold. This only happened because the people of Thebes from an era in history were living there and when the Charm was used their life force would be taken away and used to power the persons power. It was an amethyst colored jewel on a golden chain. The chain was around her neck. Crap.

That psycho's got the Charm of Thebes.

This is NOT good!

" The Charm of Thebes." Jessica smiled. It belonged to the people inside it. They were real people that didn't deserve to die. My teeth gritted together. "With this Charm's power combined with my new powers at the final stroke of midnight, I'll be queen of the world!" She smiled.

"You cant do that!" I yelled at her and she turned around at me. "There's innocent bystanders inside the Charm!" I hissed at her as my eyes narrowed.

"What kind of a Queen are you?" Donna knew what I was talking about and shouted at her.

"Killing innocent people just for power? Greedy Much?" Xavier rose a brow.

"Sometimes people must be sacrificed in order for a person to rule." She replied as she snapped her fingers. A door opened to reveal a shocking sight. There was Speedy and Aqualad standing the doorway. Their eyes were glowing red with mind control. My mouth dropped as they walked over to Donna and started to take her handcuffs off the chains.

"Aqualad!" Donna struggled against them. "Speedy! Let me go!" They took her over to the device and placed her hands in the chains. Aqualad wouldn't do this neither would Speedy. They were being controlled.

Poor Speedy. I remembered that Cheshire wouldn't want him to do this. She really cared for him even though they threatened her life if she didn't hand him over to her. It still didn't matter in the end though.

"No! You don't have to do this!" She screamed at them. As soon as they finished placing her in the device, they came over to me. Speedy started to take the chains off my handcuffs. While Aqualad moved to the controls. The device started to glow golden. My eyes stayed on Donna as Jessica moved towards her in a golden floating device. A hover board. Jessica placed her hand on Donna's forehead. Donna's body started to glow red as did the structure and Jessica.

Damn it!

"Ah!" Donna screamed with agony. Her head turned only a little side to side. She was fighting a battle within and losing. My eyes started tear a little to see Donna-The Wonder Girl to loose. She wasn't meant for this. But I stopped crying because I would never show my tears to the enemy.

"No!" Donna shrieked in pain as she started to glow purple as did Jessica. Soon the purple light consumed Jessica and when it covered her body everything stopped. The device turned off and Donna fell down. Her headband fell out and she looked at the ground. Ebony locks fell into Donna's exhausted face as Aqualad took her back to the position she was before. Speedy took my hands and started to lead me to the device.

"Speedy!" I hissed at his ear. No reply. "I'm going to take your hair gel and your stupid comb if you don't snap out of this!" It didn't work. "Please think about all the innocent people that will die if you do this!" I begged at him as we walked up the stairs and into the center of the heart shaped structure. Heart. Wait.

Cheshire.

My heart skipped a beat.

"Think about Cheshire! Do you think that she would want you to do this?" I asked him as he hooked up my handcuffs to the chains.

"She's evil" Was he replied. He didn't know. My eyes widened as Aqualad went to the controls.

"Speedy! She was threatened with her life and her family's clan would take her if she didn't obey the brotherhood. Cheshire loved you more than anything!" I hissed at him. His eyes widened as he looked at me for a moment.

He was back.

"Speedy get to the controls! Aqualad's hopeless with the structure's controls!" Jessica barked at him and he obeyed. But he looked at me and winked as he left me.

What was he going to do?

The device started to glow in a golden light and Jessica moved towards me. Her hand was placed on my forehead and I was sent to a white empty land that soon transformed into the beach. It wasn't just any beach.

It was the beach from the picture.

The same beach that Kid Flash and I walked on together holding hands at sunset that day. I looked to find that it was sunset.

Were we in a memory?

"No! This isn't what I taught him!" Jessica stomped her foot down in fury. I hexed her sending her to the ground. My feet moved towards her.

I wanted answers.

I wanted everything to be okay.

To be normal.

I wanted Kid Flash to love me but he never would. With my eyes glowing, I moved towards Jessica who was running away.

"No you don't!" I hexed her again to make her fall on her knees. Her fists pounded against the sand.

"You don't get it do you? We're in the land of memory. Its basically like being a pit of tar." She glared at me. My eyes widened at the name of Land of memory.

Did that mean we're in my memories?

'**Do you even know how to get out?' **That same voice inside spoke to me.

'**No. but I'll figure something out' **I snapped at it as I closed my eyes.

'**Jinx. I'm your heart. I know you, and the land of memory. Not even if the place had a guide could get out. But I can' **

'**So how exactly are you going to do that?'**

'**I'm not telling you until you promise to follow the rules to get out of here. That includes doing what I say' **

'**Fine! What are the rules?' **I quickly agreed so I could beat Jessica's butt.

'**The rule is simple. Listen and Follow your heart' **The voice replied in an innocent voice.

'**Wait what? What does that mean!' **I tried to call her but I couldn't hear that voice anymore. I opened my eyes to find Jessica gone.

"Kid! Stop it!" I heard laughter. My laughter. I turned to see the memory from Kid Flash's wallpaper on his communicator. There was only Kid and me, none of the others. We were splashing each other and having a good time. His red hair was wet and in his face while my pink hair was purple and pulled back. I smiled as I watched myself take a bucket of water from the side of the memory me and splash it into his face.

"OW! That hurt Jinxie!" Kid Flash rubbed his face then smiled full of mischief. "You're going to get it now!" He tackled the memory me into the water. The splash was larger than I remembered. Water hit my eyes and I closed them as my hands rubbed them. Soon I taken to his door, and I watched my memory self become heart-broken and leave the tower. I didn't cry this time because I had been through it enough. As I went out the secret door way to the Titans Garage, the door closed and complete darkness surrounded me. A candle lighted the room to reveal the restaurant. I watched myself fumble excuse after excuse and with each question that Kid asked I wanted to scream, "I'm Jinx and I love you!" But I just sat down and curled into a ball.

"Jinx" I turned to see that the land was the TV set. Kid was staring at memory self run around like a maniac trying to save Starfire. My eyes didn't move as I followed them into the dressing room. Something inside told me to watch this carefully. So I did.

"I love you" I watched Kid Flash's eyes as my memory self apparently blinked. The sapphire eyes didn't just dull, they turned red. Then as my memory self opened her eyes they turned from Red to a dull sapphire. He didn't hate me. He loved me.

Jessica. The memory stopped as my eyes opened to reveal Jessica in a state of panic. I gritted my teeth together as my fists clenched. The combat boots she gave me pounded against the concrete as I moved towards her. My eyes were glowing dangerously.

"You controlled him!" I yelled at her as I released a hex making her fall to the ground. She controlled Kid Flash to say those words that still hurt so much inside. Soon the ground Jessica was on broke. She hung on to a barely stable pole that was part of the frame work in the floor. My eyes widened as I found my hands to be glowing purple.

No I didn't want this to happen. I ran towards her. Jessica's pole broke and just as she was about to fall down into lava, I caught her. Our eyes met at the final strike of Midnight.

* * *

**OKAY IF YOU WANT DO DECIDE WHAT JINX DOES TO JESSICA VOTE ON MY POLL!!! AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9: hour eight: Friend or Foe

**Author's NOTE: PLEASE PLACE ALL WEAPONS OF DESTRUCTION DOWN!!!!!!!! CAREFULLY!!!!!!!!! Okay so i know that i havent uploaded in like forever but thats because I had to now only make an ending for Jessica that EVERYONE liked in the polls but also the last two months have been filled with tests, projects, and homework due as well doing chores and after school activites. SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TEEN TITANS OR TATU!!!!!!!**

* * *

**'Are you friend or foe?'**

**Cuz I used to know?'**

**Friend or Foe by T.A.T.U.**

**_Recap_**

**_I moved towards her. Jessica's pole broke just as she was about to fall into lava, I caught her. Our eyes met at the final strike of midnight._**

"Jinx!" I heard Red-X shout through the sounds of falling debris. But it was barely a whisper that I could hear his shout. My mind and body were focused on the one thing that I never pictured myself doing.

Saving Jessica. Her eyes were filled with panic as my grip loosened causing her to fall farther down. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked at me.

"Jinx. I'm so sorry" She whispered to me. Sorry for what? Jessica was an insane psycho who could never be sorry. My eyes widened as I tried to pull her up more.

"What? Why are you sorry?" I said to her as I watched her mascara fall down her face. Her eyes were telling the truth. She was genuinely sorry.

"My powers are another person a power hungry alter ego. I never wanted this. But they craved more and more power to see more and more people hurt. I'm so sorry" She whispered to me. Jessica was a regular girl just like me all this time. Trying to control her own powers except that her powers now controlled her, and every crime she committed was against her will so all she got to do was watch helpless as something else controlled her body.

**Whoa did NOT see that coming. **

**Shut it!** I snapped inwardly again.

"Jessica, there's some good that came out of this whole mess. I finally found my feelings. And admitted it." I shrugged as I blushed. A rock fell and almost hit Jessica who was sobbing even before the rock came close to her. I frowned and groaned.

Great just what I needed. The person I'm saving freaking out about something small.

"Jinx I'm sooo sorry, but my powers were controlling Kid Flash when you said that. He wont remember at all. I'm really really sorry about something else too" She looked up at me for the first time content in her eyes. My eyes stayed on Jessica as time stood still. "I'm going to save both of us" Jessica whispered as her eyes closed. Her hand letting go of my own. I watched Jessica fall down into the lava. Her blonde hair in flames instantly and her tanned golden supermodel's body burn into a crisp as it fell into the lava. A tear fell down as I watched this happen. She was doing the right thing by doing a sin. Her powers were more unstable than my own making her be a threat and she was just an innocent bystander this whole time. That was until she knew the time to stand up and kill the monster within by making a sacrifice.

A rock came towards me, my eyes snapped open and I dodged it barely. My feet moved quickly as I followed Red-X who was carrying Donna.

Crash. I turned to see where Jessica had fallen in the opening was replaced by two large rocks meeting together. A red mist that followed a purple light went into Donna's body. My eyes widened at this as we moved quickly out of the building. But I could tell one thing for sure and I was pretty positive that the others knew this too.

We weren't going to get out of the blast that would come at any moment in time. I could tell that Red-X was already transporting him and Donna clear since she was the one who needed the medical attention. Speedy was riding a wave with Aqualad and I was just stuck with running on the ground. My eyes narrowed as my feet quickened. My mouth frowned as I kept running.

Suddenly I was picked up by a strong force. We were moving fast. Faster than I ever moved in my entire life. I struggled against my saviors grip on me, I wasn't any where near okay. My head felt woozy as my stomach gurgled from the spaghetti I had earlier as well that water.

"Let me go!" I felt sick everywhere. "Kid Flash if you don't stop I'll puke all over you!" I yelled and they stopped. We were in a jungle. Somewhere in Asia I think. Great just what I needed. Warm sticky humid air. My feet moved to the nearest bush as my hands moved to my stomach. I bent over and puked. Several times. Is all I'm saying since some people might be all like DON'T TELL ME THAT!!!!!

My hair was getting into my face though causing it to get dirty.

Great another perk of being sick, messy hair that you know was your fault which will take forever to get out when you do clean yourself after knowing you're able to take a shower without falling down. Just when my hair was getting to becoming really to that point, a warm hand pulled it back. I turned to see stunning sapphire blue eyes shining at me. My mouth curled a gentle fake smile before returning to my previous state.

A pain raised in my stomach and heart this time. He was near and he wouldn't even know that I loved him with my mind, body, heart, and soul. But I'd be a fool to hurt him again especially since he was helping me out here. Maybe I was a fool because hurting him might be easier than having all those memories come back to me again.

"Hey I'm still here for you." He whispered to me softly and I felt my stomach become empty so I didn't feel the need to puke anymore but the pain still remained. My head went up as I stared at his eyes that seemed to drown me as I found that sparkle once again. It ached more than anything in the world and with each passing second it became worse.

"Thank you, but I can-" The pain in my heart and stomach became sharp to a point as I felt the need to kneel down. The point in my gut hurt like someone had just stabbed me with a sword and the pain in my heart felt like it had been stabbed a thousand times more. My eyes closed as my hands went to my gut trying to place some pressure on the wound.

"Jinx?" Kid's Flash voice faded as I felt like I was going to puke again. But what was there to puke? My answer was soon found out as my nose burned from the smell of blood. "Hold on!" Kid Flash's voice faded as my hands felt a cool liquid on my gut area. I looked to see a red liquid coming out. Everything seemed to slow down as I fell to the ground lifeless and numb. Everything faded into darkness as my eyes closed as I heard my watch strike one.

* * *

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10:HOUR NINE: NEVER TOO LATE

**Author's NOTE: Here is another chapter to make up for me not uploading in forver!!!!! Hope you guys like it and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!!!!**

* * *

'**This world will never be **

**What I expected**

**And if I don't belong**

**Who would have guessed it?'**

**Never Too Late- Three Days Grace**

"YAY!!!! Glorious! Friend Jinx is awakening!" A cheery voice brought my mind to wake up. Starfire? What was she doing here? She wasn't in the jungle with me, she was in Tokyo. What was going on? My eyes opened to be blinded by bright florescent light bulbs. My hand reacted and went to my head which hurt like someone had dropped a two ton brick on.

"Jinx relax and please open your eyes." A monotone voice made my eyes snap open to reveal a small hospital room that had a curtain around my bed. I had tubes sticking in and out of me as well a finger thingy to record my heart. What happened?

"Raven?" I groaned as I sat up to see the Titans, Wonder Boy, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Kid Flash. I felt a bone crushing hug immediately after sitting up. I couldn't breathe.

"OH Glory! FRIEND JINX I AM OVERCOME WITH JOY THAT YOU ARE -" Starfire's hug was making me blue.

"Uhh Star" Robin started and Starfire released me. I swear that if we ever wanted to stop a thief all Starfire would have to do was hug them and we'd be done for the day. But then I was happy she didn't do that to me otherwise I'd have more bruises from her hugs.

"Oh, sorry Friend Jinx. I am relieved to see you being the alright" She blushed and I rubbed my arm which now had a bruise.

"It's okay Starfire. I'm fine, just nothing time cant cure." I smiled at her and she smiled really big.

"Grr" My stomach grumbled and I felt really hungry.

"I shall go fetch you food from the court of food as well my homeland's meal to recover from injuries." She flew out of the room and all pleading eyes went to Robin to stop her from giving me anything that would make me worse. He sighed and smiled.

"I'll go help her and prevent her from killing you Jinx." He ran into the hallway after Starfire.

"Thanks Robin!" I tried to yell but it came out hoarsely so thankfully both Cyborg and Beast Boy yelled it out at the same time.

"Well girl you've got some explaining to do for Robin when he gets back." Cyborg took a seat and sat down next to my bed. I groaned at this. I barely could talk let alone explain to him how the hell I ended up this way, I didn't even know that answer!

"I'll explain it in the report he'll get in about a week depending on where my recovery will be." I whispered.

"Well, knowing Robin he'll want it before then. But Starfire will make sure he cuts you slack." He smiled and I smiled, my eyes darted to in the middle of the room where a snore was heard. My eyes found a certain red-headed speedster.

"He's been there since he brought you in about two hours ago." Raven sighed.

"Dude do you know how worried he was? In Kid Flash time two hours frantic worry is about two days!" Beast Boy took a sip of his juice.

"Cyborg can I have a board?" I whispered not wanting to talk my throat was so sore from puking it felt like I had to shout to get a whisper out. Now I knew what Jericho felt like. Cyborg handed me a clear board that lit up with a purple and black marker.

"I figured that you'd need it." He shrugged and I smiled at him as I opened the cap and began to write.

"Thank you. I've been out for two hours?" A robotic voice came out of the board. My eyes widened.

"Oh yeah I added a text to voice recorder on there." I rolled my eyes at Cyborg and they moved to where Kid Flash was.

"Did he say anything about what happened Raven?" The text to voice board read what I wrote to Raven knowing that she'd had healed me to a point where they could take to me the hospital. Raven's powers were different, she could read a persons mind if she really focused and sometimes it would just come up by accident while trying to heal someone.

"No, not yet and not to anyone. All he said was that he'd gotten a call from the Flash and they went to save you guys. He found you and took you to a safe place away from the volcano and you started to puke. He doesn't remember." Raven's monotone voice made me feel better. I had no idea how to explain emotion in a report to Robin since the first time I tried to fill a report the HIVE they taught me to leave emotion out in a report and when I filled out a report to the Titans the first time, Robin respected me more since I had presented it in a professional way. My eyes narrowed as I figured out the time taken away from me. It was about three AM meaning the Boston Flight would leave me soon. I was going to have to make that report before I left otherwise Bird Boy will find me.

"Beast Boy can you go and grab my book out of the T-Ship and make me some herbal tea in the food court?" Raven's eyes closed as she saw my face.

"Sure, but which book do you want Rae and which tea do you want? I mean there's a lot." Beast Boy jumped up but stopped at the door.

"First my name's Raven. Not Rae. Second, Can I have the purple and black book with a lock on it at the bottom of my suitcase and Third Can you make me some Jasmine tea?" She replied and he went off.

"Does Cyborg know?" I wrote down.

"Raven said it was too much for her to continue healing you and asked me to tend to her headache when she showed me. The Kid's lucky Raven made me finish it all the way through. I was ready to bust his butt into the ocean." Cyborg sighed.

"Thank you for not telling them."

"Not a problem. You're a Titan now, and family." Cyborg shrugged.

"I guess you guys now what I'm going to do now?" The voice-board spoke in that robotic tone again.

"Yes. And we're not going to tell Kid Flash where you are until he's to the point of suicide, sure he'll hate us but just keep an eye out for a message we'll give you when we are going to tell him." Raven replied calmly.

"Thank you guys."

"You're welcome and as for that report we're going have to work on it now if you want any chance to be alone because we're going to take you to Titan's embassy here in Tokyo for a Get Well Party by the titans. Everyone's going to be there since you helped us with the Brotherhood and a Titan now." Raven smiled at me for a minute and then it faded as a yelp was heard outside from Beast Boy.

"RAVEN!!! Aw man!" He groaned really loud. I giggled and it hurt of course like someone had just stabbed me but it faded away. Cyborg got out a laptop with a printer in it and an half hour later we had finished the report. Twenty-Three pages in extreme detail to where everything was and what happened. It even included an request to give my homeless friends a home and medal of courage which Raven assured me that would happen with or without Robin's approval. Soon the couple came into the room and Starfire was pushing a cart with a lid onto of the dish.

"Here it is Friend Jinx, Boyfriend Robin allowed me to make you a mixture of both foods from Earth and Tameran." She giggled.

"Its good." Robin mouthed to me as he winked when Starfire turned around to grab the tray and placed it on my lap.

"We have not thought of a name so please enjoy." She smiled and lifted the lid to reveal a small bowl of berries on top of a blue ice cream that had chocolate sprinkles on it. It looked eatable. Nothing strange or glowing. I placed a spoon into the blue ice cream and placed it into my mouth. Immediately my mouth was filled with a napoleon ice cream taste that combined berries to it as well. My mouth savored the ice cream as I let it melt into my mouth. I began to devour more and more.

"She isn't dieing or running to the bathroom." Cyborg picked up a spoon and took a small scoop off the top. His eyes grew wide as he smiled.

"Its AMAZING!!!! Probably the best thing Star's made!" Everyone froze as Starfire apparently didn't hear the shout and acted like he had said nothing. Cyborg went back and I slapped his hand away from the bowl with my eyes glowing dangerously.

"This is my bowl! Get your own!" I hissed at him and he backed away. My eyes stopped glowing as I placed another spoonful into my mouth.

"Sorry! Hey Star can you go make us some more with Robin?" Cyborg asked Starfire and Robin. Star nodded as she jumped up with success. Robin on the other hand groaned.

"Man the kitchen's not going to happy to have a bigger mess looks like we'll have to clean up Star. Come on." Robin sighed as the two went into the hallway.

"Ugh…What happened?" Kid Flash's groan turned my attention to him as his sapphire eyes opened and met mine own at the strike of two.

* * *

**OKAY SO here's a suprise I cannot reach my 48 chapter goal but I'm going come pretty darn close as I can without making the story seem to long. TWENTY is my new goal. And since I'm already halfway there its more likely that I could do twenty-five. I dont know how many chapters theres going to be but if I can make it half way I'd say I've done a pretty good job. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! **


End file.
